


a flood of blood to the heart

by fartherthanthesun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherthanthesun/pseuds/fartherthanthesun
Summary: carlos asks max how he looks in his hoodie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from alt-j's bloodflood pt. ii (but also pt. i, i guess).

‘Do I look good in this?’

Max looks up from his phone to Carlos, who stands in the doorway, wearing Max’s Red Bull Racing hoodie and a filthy grin. He rolls his eyes, sighs dramatically but then reaches out to the Spaniard with grabby hands. Carlos walks over to the bed, pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. He gives Max a peck on the lips and slides next to him under the covers.

‘You look so good in it that it’s scaring me a bit.’ Max rolls on top of Carlos, ‘you're not taking my seat, are you?’

‘I do have a missed call from Helmut.’ Carlos says playfully.

Max smiles, lets his fingers slide over the print at the front of the hoodie, traces the letters. He leans forward to kiss Carlos’s lips, lets his fingers tangle in his dark hair as Carlos’s hands travel over his back, down, down and grabs his ass. Max sighs blissfully as Carlos licks Max’s bottom lip.

Carlos lets his tongue slide into Max's mouth and grinds their hips together. Max moans into Carlos's mouth, tightens his grip into his hair. The Spaniard loosens his grip on his ass, lets his fingers dance between the blonde's cheeks, just barely touching. Max breaks the kiss, gasp slipping from his lips. Carlos moves his left hand to stroke Max's hair, right hand still ghosting between his cheeks and murmurs in his ear,

‘Show me how much you want to keep your seat, boy.’

He feels Max’s breathing quicken. Max moves up to look him in the eye, bites his plump bottom lip and it goes straight to Carlos’s groin. He leans in but leaves his lips hovering just above the Spaniard’s. Max rolls his hips and lets out the most deliciously filthy moan that Carlos has ever heard. He licks a wet stripe over Carlos’s lips, moves to kiss his jaw, slowly working his way to his neck where he sucks a mark. Carlos rakes his nails softly over Max’s bare, pale back. He feels Max’s fingers tightening in the front of his hoodie as he pants in his ear.

Carlos moves to take the hoodie off, but is stopped by Max who pushes his hands away.

‘Keep it on.’

Carlos grins as Max lifts his hips to pull his pyjama pants off, throws them on the wooden floor. He slips his hands underneath the hoodie, trailing the muscles, squeezes his chest. He pinches his nipples, gloating when Carlos groans and writhes underneath him. The blonde leans forward to let his tongue slide against his. He lets his hand trail from under the hoodie to his groin, stroking Carlos through the fabric of his boxers. Carlos lets out a shaky sigh, Max’s name heavy on his lips. It sends shivers up Max’s spine.

Carlos brushes the strands of hair out of Max’s face, looks into his shining eyes, hopes that he can show him every emotion that he feels at this very moment. He pecks his lips, his cheek, his neck, his collarbone. Max closes his eyes and sighs. Carlos hooks his fingers in the waistband of the blonde’s underwear, pulls them down just enough to free Max’s cock. When he wraps his fingers around him, Max shudders against him, whines his name.

‘Carlos, _please_ ,’

He slowly starts pumping, kissing his neck and biting his earlobe. Max pulls on his hair softly, shakes against him. He pants against Carlos’s lips, forehead leaning against his. Carlos moves his thumb across the leaking tip, making him squirm.

‘Wait, stop,’ Max pants as Carlos slows his movements. ‘I won’t last if you keep going,’ he says through a content smile. Carlos lets him catch his breath, kisses his brows, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. Max tangles their fingers together, pulls him closer. He places a kiss behind his ear, moves to pull their underwear off, throws them on top of the forgotten pyjama pants.

Carlos strokes Max’s back, lets his hands drift down once more. He grabs his cheeks, massages them, listens to the soft noises that Max makes. He slips his right hand underneath the pillow and grabs the small bottle, smears a bit of lube on his index and middle finger. His fingers slide over Max’s entrance and kisses his neck as he slips one finger in. Max mewls, feels pleasure curling in his groin. He lets his head fall on Carlos’s shoulder, but Carlos uses his other hand to tip his head up by the chin.

‘Don’t hide your face, love.’

Max feels exposed like this, almost as if he has to put on a performance for him, but forgets about it when Carlos adds a second finger. He moves the fingers in and out, in and out, stretching him until Max begs him for more. He curls his finger, searching for that spot. Max lets out a string of incoherent words, nails digging in the back of Carlos’s neck and he tries to push down further on Carlos’s fingers because _more, he needs more._ Impatience grows in Max as grabs the bottle, pours the lube on his own hand and wraps his fingers around Carlos firmly, spreading the lubricant thoroughly. Carlos hisses at the contact, curls his finger inside Max, making Max plead once more.

‘Please what, Max?’

Max looks at Carlos with half-lidded eyes. ‘Please, fuck me, Carlos.’

Carlos bites his lip as he withdraws his fingers, spreads Max’s cheeks and lets Max sink down with a high-pitched moan. He doesn’t give himself time to adjust to Carlos, immediately lifting his hips and sinking down again. Carlos tightens his grip on the other’s hips, licks his lips as he watches the expressions on Max’s face. Max’s eyes are shut, his mouth opened, strands of hair stick to his sweat-covered forehead. He lets a combination of whimpers and moans fall from his plump lips. His fingers tighten in Carlos’s hair as Carlos takes back the control, pushing faster, harder into the willing blonde. Max is falling apart in Carlos’s hands, the flow of moans transforming into a flurry of ‘fuck, Carlos, _Carlos’._

Max lets his right hand reach down to touch himself and Carlos folds his hand around Max’s hand. Max starts pumping with the rhythm of the thrusts, feeling the warmth of Carlos’s skin seep into the back of his own hand. His left hand tightens in the dark hair, he lets his forehead rest on the Spaniard’s shoulder. Carlos speeds up his movements, breathing becoming ragged. Max feels the warmth building between his shaking legs, tries to keep release at bay.

‘Carlos,’ another pant, ‘I can’t hold on.’

Carlos kisses the shell of his ear, thrusts never slowing down. ’Let go, love,’

It takes him mere seconds before he feels himself tip over the edge, releasing into their joint hands, on his sweatshirt. Carlos follows shortly after, biting Max’s shoulder as he releases himself into the blonde. Max whimpers when Carlos places a soft kiss over the bite mark in a silent apology. The Spaniard wraps his arms around the blonde, slowly lifts him from his lap and falls back onto the bed with Max still in his arms.

‘You dirtied the hoodie,’ Carlos says as he looks down at the stained front of the sweatshirt.

‘I was simply marking my territory,’ Max replies with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos and comments i received on my first post!  
> i was very nervous to post as i have never shared my works before, but i am glad that i did.  
> kisses and hugs to you all!


End file.
